Days with Zero
by Ao-Koneko
Summary: Atención: ESTA HISTORIA NO TIENE NADA, PERO NADA QUE VER CON LA ORIGINAL. NANA es una chica normal, que un día sale a comprar, pero de pronto es atacada por un vampiro, que este también mata a sus padres, pero de pronto, es rescatada por un joven apuesto llamado ZERO.
1. Chapter 1

Era uno de esos días tranquilos. Un día de verano normal. Estaba en casa cuando quise ir de compras, porqué hacia unos días que había visto un vestido muy mono en una tienda y ya que hoy hacían rebajas… ¿Pues a aprovechar, no?

-¡Mamá! ¿Me das dinero? Me voy a comprar ese vestido tan mono que vimos el otro día.

-Nana, pero si ayer mismo te di dinero… ¿Como lo puedes gastar tan rápido?- dijo con una mueca de disgusto.

-Ah, es que ayer…- bajé la cabeza. No le podía decir que había perdido todo el dinero que me dio mientras iba caminando por la playa.

-Bueno, bueno… Pero que sea la ultima vez, ¿eh?- dijo mi madre guiñándome un ojo.

-¡GRACIAS MAMÁ! ¡Eres la mejor!

Me fui corriendo, a toda velocidad (no se porqué), a lo mejor pensaba que si no corría, el tiempo se agotaría. Entonces me paré en seco. Me giré y vi una persona extraña detrás mío, entre la multitud de la gente. Parecía como un mendigo. Tenía un pelo largo, marrón mal cuidado y estropeado.

-No me estará mirando, ¿no?- me dije en voz baja.

Entonces el hombre dio media vuelta y se marcho. Me sentí aliviada al ver que no me perseguía. Entonces al girarme vi otra persona, esa aún más extraña: tenia el pelo plateado y los ojos de un color violeta. Era pálido y tenía una expresión seria en la cara, aún así, era muy apuesto. Estaba mirando a ese hombre y cuando vio que daba media vuelta giró su cabeza disimuladamente hacia mi.

Fingí que no lo había visto. Podría ser que no me estuviera mirando. Entonces seguí a lo mío: me fui a la tienda de rebajas para comprar ese vestido tan ansiado. No volví a pensar en esas dos extrañas personas.

-Hola, perdón. Me querría probar este vestido. –le dije a la dependienta de la tienda.

-Perfecto. Pase al probador. –me dijo con una sonrisa falsa. Se veía perfectamente que odiaba ese trabajo.

Me probé el vestido, entonces pensé que ese hombre de pelo plateado no mostraba expresión en su cara cuando me miró, pero cuando tenia sus ojos fijos en esa otra persona extraña mostraba… ¿Odio?

El vestido me quedaba bien, entonces salí del probador y me dirigí a pagar. Fue entonces cuando vi, apoyado en la pared de la entrada de la tienda, a esa persona inexpresiva, de ojos violetas, pelo plateado y muy, pero que muy pálido.

Pagué y salí pitando de allí. Me fui corriendo a casa, pero entonces me fijé que detrás mió estaba ese mendigo. Se aproximaba a mí. Corría muy rápido y de pronto apareció delante mio. Sus ojos eran… rojos. Entonces abrió la boca y de allí salían dos afilados colmillos que se iban acostando poco a poco a mi cuello. Fue entonces cuando se oyó un disparo, y una voz resonó en mi cabeza.

-¡Como la toques te arrepentirás de haber nacido! –dijo el peliplateado.

El mendigo, se fue. Casi fue como si desapareciera de lo rápido que iba.

Me había caído y me había hecho una herida en el brazo. Miré a hombre que me había salvado. Se dirigía hacia mí. Yo no sabía qué estaba pasando y sin saber nada más me desmayé.

Solo recuerdo, a la mañana siguiente despertarme en mi cama. Parecía que había soñado cosas extrañas porqué se ve que había pasado la noche con fiebre. Normalmente cuando estas a 38,5ºC sueñas mucho porqué tu cabeza no para de dar vueltas.

Fui a ver a mis padres, que estaban en la cocina y en el comedor.

-Nana, ¿Ya estás mejor? Has tenido fiebre esta noche. –dijo con un tono de preocupación.

-Sí, me he dado cuenta. Creo que aún tengo un poco. –dije tocándome la frente.

-Bueno, sal a tomar el aire en el patio, que hoy hace sol.

Era un día precioso, me paré en la hierba del suelo y me puse a mirar las nubes. Eran preciosas, de muchas formas. El cielo era de un azul claro y aún se veía la luna aunque fuese de día.

Volví a pensar en ese sueño. Era demasiado real para solo haber sido un sueño. Hasta me hice una herida… ¡ESO ES! ¡La herida!

Mire rápidamente a mi brazo, pero allí no habían señales de una herida.

Me sentí muy confundida, no sabía que hacer.

Entonces oí una voz ronca y extraña.

-Hola chica… ¿Te acuerdas de mi? –dijo una persona con una cara de desgraciado, que parecía un mendigo.

Entonces recordé. Recordé esa cara, esa boca, esos ojos y sobretodo esos… colmillos. Esos colmillos que habían estado a un milímetro de clavarse en mi cuello.

Grité.

Grité tan fuerte que mis padres salieron rápido de casa, pero el monstruo no dudó en arrancarles la vida de golpe.

Cogió a mi madre, la estampó contra el suelo, le clavó sus colmillos y le dejó sin sangre, pálida.

Mi padre, en ayuda de mi madre, corrió hacia el bicho, pero ese le arrancó una parte del cuello hasta desangrarse vivo.

No reaccioné. Era demasiado. ¿Porqué estas cosas me pasan a mi?. Empecé a llorar, gritar.

El monstruo se volteó hacia mi. Clavó sus colmillos, pero de golpe, volví a escuchar otro disparo.

Esa vez ese disparo había tocado a ese monstruo, había tocado su cabeza y este se había convertido en polvo.

Miré al hombre. Lo reconocí: pelo plateado, ojos violeta, piel pálida…

-Soy Zero. –dijo con una voz penetrante.

Iba a asentir con la cabeza, pero volví a caer desmayada. El hombre me cogió y se me llevó a algún sitio.

Me desperté en una habitación enorme. Había dos camas y una chica me miraba fijamente.

**FIN PRIMER CAPÍTULO**

**AO: ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO! LO SIENTO, SOY UN POCO MALA UU' **

**LA HISTORIA ES UN POCO CORTA... LO SIENTO! AUN NO SE MUCHO...**

**INTENTARE IR SUBIENDO MÁS CAPÍTULOS!**

**SALUDOOOOOS ^W^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí tenéis el capitulo 2, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTEE!**

_Me desperté en una habitación enorme. Había dos camas y una chica me miraba fijamente.  
_

Me levanté y me quedé pensando. Entonces vi que la chica se acercaba, y yo, asustada de pronto me sobresalté y grité.

La chica, con cara de espanto me miró, entonces dijo:

-Tranquila, tranquila. No te haré nada. –dijo con voz tranquilizante. -¿Qué te pasa? Pareces absorta en tus pensamientos. Hace un rato que te estaba mirando y solo has hecho que mirar a la nada.

-…

-No pasa nada… no hace falta que respondas. Al menos se que estás bien. –me respondió.

Le contesté con una media sonrisa. No me atrevía a decirle algo.

-Quieres que vaya a buscar algo para beber? –dijo para calmar el ambiente.

-Ah… S-si… -dije flojamente y tímidamente.

-¡Ahora vuelvo! –dijo esbozando una sonrisa grande en su cara.

¿Que era lo que había pasado? En menos de unos segundos, mi vida… se había acabado. "No tengo razón de estar aquí, no se que hacer, no se donde estoy, ¿Qué puedo hacer?" me dije.

Vi una ventana medio abierta. Había cortinas. Las abrí y miré fuera. Era de noche y la luna resplandecía en el cielo. Era tan preciosa… De pronto, mis pensamientos se tiñeron de rojo. Recordé. Recordé lo que había pasado: mis padres, el hombre desdichado y… Ese hombre de cabello plateado. Al pensar en el me sobresalté. Él me protegió, pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era él?

Fui a la cama. Mire en la ventana y allí estaba. Esa persona. Quien me salvó de ese monstruo.

Lo miré.

Me miró

Tenía que darle las gracias. Me había salvado dos veces y sin motivo. Le quería preguntar que porqué lo hizo, pero de repente él habló:

-¿Estas bien? –dijo frívolamente.

-A-ah… No sé… no se que ha pasado, ni donde estoy. Solo sé que había un monstruo y tu… Tu, ¿Me salvaste? –pregunté.

-…

-¡¿Porqué?! ¡Responde por favor! –dije exaltada.

-Trabajo…

¿Qué?, ¿Qué acaba de decir?

-Es mi trabajo. Yo… me encargo de eliminar parte de esas bestias. –dijo sin mirarme a la cara y con voz seria.

Quizá no tuve que haber preguntado… Se ve un poco molesto… ¿Le molestara hablar sobre esto?

-Yo… lo siento. –dije. –No tuve que haber preguntado sobre…

-No es eso. –dijo interrumpiéndome.

-¿Eh? Entonces…

-Lo que pasa es que, poca gente sabe sobre esto. Solo un dos por ciento de la población sabe de ellos, y todos estos son cazadores de vampiros. –dijo mirándome.

-Entonces tú… -dije mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como manzanas.

-… Sí. –respondió con disgusto.

Creía que estos monstruos solo existían en las leyendas. ¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¿Cómo? De repente, empecé a inundarme de odio hacia esas bestias. Habían matado a mis padres. Ellos eran todo lo que tenía y que me importaba, ya que, de pequeña fui abandonada.

Ellos me cuidaron toda mi vida. Todos estos 15 años de mi vida. Me protegieron siempre. ¡SIEMPRE! Hasta el final…

Entonces él me miró y se acercó lentamente a mi. Yo retrocedía a medida que se aproximaba, pero él seguía. Cada vez lo tenia más cerca.

Tropecé con la cama entonces caí en ella.

El chico aún seguía viniendo hacia mí.

¿Cómo se llamaba? Recuerdo que me lo dijo…

Pensé, entonces lo recordé. ZERO.

-¿Z-Zero?, Hey, ¿Qué te pasa? –dije mirándolo un poco confusa.

Zero reaccionó, entonces me miró con ojos abiertos, que antes no los podía ver porqué los tapaba su largo flequillo.

Los miré, pero… ¿Eran rojos?, ¿Siempre habían sido así?

No… no… Él no los tenia así… Su color era violeta.

Entonces habló:

-Lo siento.

-¿Qu..?

Y de repente se abalanzó a mi.

**FIN SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO**

**AO****: AHORA QUE SE ACERCAN LAS VACACIONES TENDRÉ MÁS TIEMPO. **

**ESPERO PODER SUBIR CAPITULOS ^^**

**LO SIENTO! MIS CAPITULOS SON MUY CORTOS XD INTENTARÉ QUE SEAN MÁS LARGOS :P**

**SALUDOSS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_AQUÍ VA EL CAPITULO!_**

_-Lo siento._

_-¿Qu..? _

_Y de repente se abalanzó a mi. _

-Pero, ¿Qué haces?, ¡O-oye! –dije gritándole.

Estaba mirándolo. ¿Porqué tenia su cabeza pegada en mi cuello? Y ahora estaba haciendo algo… ¿Me está lamiendo? ¿Pero que es esto?

-¡ZERO! ¡OYE, REACCIONA! –le dije intentando que se apartara.

Y de pronto una voz resonó en la habitación:

-¡Traje la bebida! –dijo esa chica.

Zero se apartó de golpe y se fue sin mirar a nadie.

-¡Oye tú!, ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo la chica.

-Nada. –dijo con una voz fría (como de costumbre).

Entonces salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe.

¿Qué había sido eso de hace un minuto? ¿Qué es lo que hubiera pasado si esa chica no hubiese entrado en la habitación? Por cierto… esa chica… ¿Cómo se llama?

-Em… Oye. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –dijo la chica.

-S-si… –respondí.

-Ese chico, ¿Quién era?, y más importante, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? –dijo con una cara de preocupación.

-A-ah… Él c-creo que se llama Zero. Y no estaba haciendo nad…

-¡OYE! ¡ESE CHICO NO ES NORMAL! –dijo interrumpiéndome. –Tiene una aura que no me gusta. No te acerques, es como si quisiera comerte… -dijo sonrojándose porqué se dio cuenta de que se podía mal pensar…

-¡¿Q-QUÉ?! –dije roja como un tomate.

-No, no, tranquila. Jajaja… No quería que mal pensaras. –dijo dándome un golpecito en la espalda.

-Entonces… -dije mirándola. -¿Qué quisiste decir?.

-La verdad, no se. Me daba esa sensación… -dijo pensativa. -¡Ah!, Por cierto… No te he preguntado pero, ¿Cómo es que estás en mi habitación?

Yo también me lo preguntaba. No lo entendía. Si antes de desmayarme estaba en mi casa… Entonces… quien me había llevado aquí no hubiera podido ser, nadie más, que nadie menos que… ¿Zero? No me jodas…

-Oye, ¿me escuchas? –dijo la chica.

-Si, si, lo siento. –dije. –La verdad es que no lo sé. Me desmayé y de pronto he aparecido aquí. –dije mirando la nada.

-¡¿CÓMO?! ¡¿QUÉ DICES?! –dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos y gritándome y sacudiéndome.

-M-me mareo… -dije.

-¡AAAAH! ¡LO SIENTO! Es que es muy fuerte esto. –dijo. –Y tus padres, ¿no estarán preocupados?

-Mis padres… han muerto. –dije mirando al suelo.

-Lo… siento. De verdad, no quería preguntar. –dijo con mirada triste.

-…

-Bueno… y, ¿cómo te llamas? –dijo intentando calmarme.

-Nana, pero me puedes decir An.

-¡Woah! ¡Bonito nombre! –dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias. –dije riéndome un poco.

-¡Por fin has sonreído! Me alegro… -dijo dándome un abrazo. –Yo me llamo Emily, pero puedes llamarme Emi. –dijo dibujando una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Eres extranjera? –dije un poco curiosa.

-Mmm… no, la verdad. Mis padres siempre están viajando, entonces, cuando fueron a Londres se fascinaron con este nombre, y de allí me pusieron Emily. Jeje.

-¿Sois ricos? –dije, y de pronto me di cuenta que mejor no tendría que haber preguntado.

-¿Eh? –dijo mirándome. –Si no lo fuéramos, no estaría en esta academia de "pijos".

-¡Ostras! Entonces me tengo que ir, porqué no tengo dinero, ni nada… -dije un poco triste.

-Ah… -dijo Emi abajando la mirada.

Entonces la puerta sonó. Entró un señor, de mas o menos, mediana edad. Me dio un sobre, que tenía el escudo de la academia y me dijo que, por ordenes especiales del director, que se le permitía entrar en la academia con una beca hasta los próximos cursos.

Emi y yo nos miramos. Nuestras caras eran de emoción total, entonces ella, emocionada, preguntó a ese hombre que si me podía quedar allí, ya que su antigua compañera, por motivos de familia se había tenido que ir.

El hombre nos miró, y dijo que no había ningún problema. Entonces me dijo que me fuera con él un momento. El director me había llamado. ¿Por qué?

El camino hacia su despacho fue largo y tenso. Ese hombre se veía muy serio y daba un poco de miedo. Tenia el pelo largo, los ojos azules y… un parche en su ojo derecho que parecía que tapase algo… ¿Quizás una cicatriz?

-Ya hemos llegado. –dijo empujándome hacia la puerta del director.

-¡Ay! –dije molesta.

Era una sala grande y allí se encontraba una persona. Parecía importante. Estaba sentada en su escritorio.

El otro hombre se fue y cerró la puerta.

-¡Buenaas~ ~ ! –dijo con una mirada intimidante. –Quiero hablar de tus condiciones acerca de permanecer aquí los próximos años~ ~

**FIN CAPÍTULO 3  
**

**AO****: ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE**

**PD: ME ENCANTAN VUESTROS COMENTARIOS _ NO SEÁIS TÍMIDOS, COMENTAD!3**


End file.
